Primordial Entity Physiology
The power to use the traits of primordial entities. Also Called * Primordial Being Mimicry/Physiology * Primordial Entity Mimicry * Primordial Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a primordial being, an entity that has existed prior to or since the beginning of time itself. Applications * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation * Immortality/Amortality/Undetermined Existence * Omnilock * Primordial Force Manipulation Variations * Anti-God * Divine-Demonic Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Primordial Dragon Physiology Associations * Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology * Primordial Embodiment * Protogenoi Physiology Known Users Comics Tabletop Games Gallery Primordial Monsters.png|Primordial Monsters (Adventure Time) such as Orgalorg and Hunson Abadeer, are so ancient beings that they predates literally everything, and even nothing. Lord of evil.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) has existed since before time and before everything, when "there were only monsters" like Orgalorg. The_Lich_King.png|The Lich King (Adventure Time) is a primordial monster that not only predates existence but even the time before that. Fred-Illyria-fred-illyria-23716233-802-1202.jpg|Illyria (Angel) is one of the Old Ones, an ancient race of pureblood demons who lived during the Primordium Age. The First Civilization.png|Juno, Minerva, and Jupiter (Assassin's Creed) are members of the First Civilization, beings who not only predate the human race, but created it. First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) came into existence long before the universe was created, and will remain long after its end. Ulthane.jpg|Ulthane (Darksiders) is one of the Makers, a race that predates Heaven and Hell. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Contrary to initial belief that he was a creation of Bibidi, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has existed since the dawn of time itself. Jackconceptart.jpg|Jack of Blades (Fables) has existed for thousands of years, and was already ancient by the time humanity came into existence. Dendar.jpg|Dendar, The Night Serpent (Forgotten Realms) is the original primordial nightmare and as such is as old as time and conscious thought itself. Nibblonians.jpg|The Nibblonian race (Futurama) was already 17 years old by the time of the Big Bang. Ophis profile pic.png|Ophis (Highschool DxD) formed from the nothingness of the dimensional gap before time began. ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) predates recorded history and claims to be the "engine of Life" itself. Tom_bombadil.jpg|Known as the First and the Fatherless, Tom Bombadil (The Lord of the Rings) is the oldest being in all of middle earth and beyond, having already existed long before even the creation and awakening of the Ainur by Eru Illuvatar. Dwellerindark.jpg|The Dweller-In-Darkness (Marvel Comics) is so ancient he predates not only the big-bang but even the universe before that one. Galactus.PNG|Galactus (Marvel Comics) predates the Big Bang. Ajimu Najimi2.jpg|Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) is 3,402,193,822,311 years old, and trillions of years older than the universe. Juubi.jpg|The Shinju (Naruto) is the primordial source of chakra in the Ninja World. Pale Night - E. M. Gist.jpg|Like all Obyriths, Pale Night (Planescape) has been around long before the multiverse ever existed, as she and her kind have been destroying countless realities outside of the proper multiverse before it was even born. The Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) predate the universe itself, battling The Darkness alongside God. Eve_Mother_of_All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) predates the angels themselves, and is obscurely related to the Leviathans. Leviathan.gif|The Leviathans (Supernatural) are the very first beings ever created by God, and are as old as time. Cybele H.png|Cybele (Valkyrie Crusade) is a primordial goddess that predates concepts such as life and death, being the one that created life itself in the first place. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power